La Herencia del Awe
by Susuke de Misaki
Summary: Pequeña historia que narra el como 5 chicos hacen hasta lo imposible por quedarse con la tan codiciada herencia del adinerado Voltaire Hiwatari, quien se la ha dejado a Tala Ivanov XD... espero les guste


Hola a todos!!!!

Ya habia subido este fic aquí, pero sabe por que se borro …. Asi que weno, hoy que tengo tiempo lo pongo otra vez XD… este habia sido un regalo para una amiga cuado cumplio 17 años, Saludos Oni-chan!!!!!!

Nota importantísima para antes de que empiecen a leer!!!!:

No conozco ni lo mas mínimo de este anime, sólo se que todos tienen un tropo y de allí sale un animal de tamaño colosal y que así pelean. Estos personajes que incluí en el fic jamás los he visto nn salvo a Tala, Kai, Hilari, Max y Brooklin, pero sólo los he visto en imágenes que me ha enseñado Koret, así que puede que las personalidades no concuerden ñ.ñ... aún así espero que este fic sea de su agrado

LA HERENCIA DEL AWE

Bien es sabido que la avaricia es uno de los sentimientos mas dañinos de la humanidad, pues cuando esta nos atrapa nos cega de tal forma que te obliga a pensar sólo en el interés personal a costa de la felicidad, o incluso la vida de los demás, y en ocasiones en ese "demás" pueden encontrarse personas muy cercanas a ti. De algo así narra esta historia, de la avaricia que logro indagar en lo profundo de los corazones de ciertos jóvenes, y de mostrar facetas que ellos mismo desconocían de si... bueno, ni tanto, estos weyes son concientes de lo que son capaces ¬¬.

Todo comienza en una tormentosa noche de tormenta, 6 jóvenes fueron convocados por Yugi Moko (N/A: ejejeje no se me ocurrió nadie mas XDD), notario de la familia, quien les dijo que necesitaba verlos en persona urgentemente, pues algo había sucedido con el tutor de todos ellos, un tal y adinerado Voltaire Hiwatari. De muuuuuuuy mala gana ellos fueron ante él.

Una vez allí, los jóvenes tomaron asiento en una gran mesa redonda (N/O: si, no había sillas, se sentaron en la mesa XD) en el siguiente orden: primero estaba un pelirrojo no muy alto que recibía el nombre de Tala Ivanov, quien tenía la fama del "consentido del awe"; Spencer, el "gringo ruso" (N/S: ajaja weno, nos dijeron que tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules y que era ruso...pa' mi parece gringo XDDD); Kai Hiwatari, o bicolor n.n; Ián, joven chaparro, de pelo morado y narizón (N/S: así dijo koret); después estaba Hilari, la única mujer allí presente; y en seguida de ella estaba el mas joven de todos los allí presentes, un pequeño rubio de grandes ojos que recibía el nombre de Max.

Una vez reunidos, la junta comenzó.

Yugi: Antes que nada quisiera prevenirles, pues hoy los he citado para darles una mala noticia referente a su abuelo y tutor.

Spencer: Oh shit! No me diga que quiere que lo vayamos a visitar otra vez? Que a ese pinche viejo ojete no le vasta con una visita por año? o.ó!!!!

Ián: De seguro nos va a invitar otra vez a su fiesta de cumpleaños... cuantos cumple ya?... 100000?.

Hilari: Yo insisto que ese viejo nos va a enterrar a todos ¬¬... no se muere con nada.

Max: n.n ejejeje "Mala hierva nunca muere"... algo así dice el dicho n.n

Hilari: n.n

Yugi: °°UUU...

Spencer: Aaaaaaich... ni hubiera venido -.-

Kai: y por qué viniste? A ti ni te importa el awe ¬¬

Spencer: Por que dijeron que iban a dar café gratis v!!!!

Yugi: ejem... me permiten su atención ñ.ñU.

Hilari: que ocurre Tala? Has estado muy cayado.

Tala: ¬¬ a mi si me importa el abuelo, capas y le pasó algo malo y ustedes aquí diciendo pestes de él U.Ú... ni hubieran venido.

Kai: Ay, ese pinche viejo es inmortal, que le pudo haber pasado?

Max: y si lo atropellaron? O.o

Ián: No, eso ya le pasó como 8 veces y nomás no se murió. –pensando_: debí de haber ido mas rápido_.

Max: Tal vez se estrelló en un avión, ya ven que el viaja mucho, y con tanto huracán pudo haber caído o.o

Kai: No, él iba en uno de los aviones terroristas que chocaron con las torres gemelas y sobrevivió, así que no creo que se muera por tan poca cosa. –pensando: _lo hubiera estrellado en una planta nuclear_ U.Ú.

Max: y si lo envenenaron? O.o

Hilari: Es inmune ¬¬ .-Pensando: _Créeme, lo se_ U.´¬

Tala: Mejor cierren el hocico todos y dejen escuchar al señor este que nos citó . !!!!

Hilari; ay, el hijo del awe se enojo XD.

Tala: ¬¬...

Yugi: emmm...bueno, pues quería decirles que, pues lamentablemente el abuelo, el señor magnate y archisuperrequeterecontraultramega millonario, Voltaire Hiwatari acaba de fallecer hoy en la tarde, y fue su última voluntad que todos sus nietos se reunieran aquí para escuchar sus últimas palabras escritas en su testamento.

Tala: O.O!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooo TT0TT el awe!!!!!

Hilari: Pero falta un nieto, no?

Kai: Si, ese viejo tubo un nieto bastardo.

Max: Tenemos otro hermano? O.o

Spencer: Pues yo no lo conozco.

Ián: Nadie lo conoce, el awe nunca no lo presentó.

Yugi: Yo tampoco tengo datos, pero acá dice que con ustedes es suficiente.

Hilari: vaya, que honor ¬¬

Yugi: Prosigo ahora con la lectura del testamento.

Spancer: Let me guess: "nada para nadie", de seguro dice que quiere que lo enterremos con todo y su fucking money ¬¬.

Yugi: " A todos mis pinches y desgraciados lindos y queridos nietos:

Antes que nada quiero mentárselas agradecerles por el mísero gran tiempo que me brindaron, y espero que ustedes también estén agradecidos por haberlos acogido en mi casa bola de gorrones como si se trataran de mis verdaderos nietos"

Hilari: Sus verdaderos esclavos, dirá ¬¬.

Yugi: " Así que he decidido repartir mi fortuna entre ustedes"

Todos: O.O!!!!!!!!!! v!!!!!!!

Spancer: I love you awe v!!!!

Hilari: íjoles, ese Viejo era el major nn

Tala: bola de hipócritas ¬¬

Yugi: "Al buen Spencer le dejo mis pantunflas de Kumagoro, se cuanto le gustaban... sólo necesita lavarlas y desinfectarlas, tenía unos hongos en los pies que pueden ser contagiosos" Oo!!!

Spencer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat O0O!?!?!?!?!?! HOLY SHIT!!!!! "#&/ VIEJO HIJO DE LA "$#&#/!!!!!!!!! Sólo me deja sus #&$&/$ pantunflas de "$$"/#?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Los demás: Ejejejejejejejejejeje XD

Yugi: "a Hilari le dejo todo lo que hay en el cuarto de mantenimiento de mi casa: las escobas, los trapos, los trapeadores, los mandiles y los plumeros, ya es hora de que comience a hacer trabajos de mujer, y no que la haga de haragana todo el día".

Hílari: Grrrrrrrrrrr, ese anciano decrépito, hasta muerto quiere verme de CHACHA!!!!!

Yugi: "A Kai le dejo mi condón de la suerte, para que lo use con Ray las veces que quiera XDDD" O.OUUU!!!!!! ...

Kai: O///////////ó!!!! QUE LE PASA A ESE "&$#$/$ VIEJO DE "$&/!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?

Los demás: Ajajajajajajajajaja XDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: o.o ¿?

Kai: ¬/////./////´¬

Yugi: "A Ián no le dejo nada, el me caía gordo"

Ián: Pa' las pinches cosas que anda dejando, así me siento bien, gracias.

Yugi: "A Max le dejo mi gato Poitelas, sólo que tenga cuidado con el, anda suelto de la pansita y si lo apachurras se le salen unos gases muy potentes"

Max: Poitelas n.nUUU

Yugi: " y para todos aquellos que pensaron que les daría algo de mi riqueza, sólo les digo una cosa: si quieren dinero, TRABAJEN, bola de haraganes."

Todos: ¬¬

Yugi: "Sólo una cosa mas, a Tala Ivanov, único de mis nietos que me quería, a él le dejo todos mis vienes, mis casas, mis yates, mi isla privada del caribe, mis autos, toda mi fortuna y todo lo que alguna vez fue mio, salvo lo que les heredé a los demás, son desde ahora en adelante hasta el día de su muerte, completamente suyas. Después de su muerte, y sólo entonces, los demás tendrán derecho de reclamar la parte que les corresponde de mi fortuna.

ATTE: Voltaire Hiwatari"

Tala: O.O!!!!!!! a mi?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kai: OoO!!!!!! Eso...eso...eso no se vale!!!!! Yo soy el único, ÜNICO nieto verdadero del anciano ese!!!!!! A MIIIIIIIII me deberían de dar su herencia, ES MI DERECHO!!!!!!!

Spencer: No way!!!! Y nosotros que?!?!?!?!

Max:-viendo a Tala- ¬ .´¬...emm... U.U...señor ... y cómo murió el abuelo? o.o

Yugi: Creí que nunca preguntarían ¬¬... pues fue muy extraño, no murió de forma natural, fue asesinado U.Ú

Todos: O.O!!!!

Yugi: Murió de una forma muy misteriosa... ni siquiera hubo testigos, sea quien halla sido cometió un "crimen perfecto" pues no dejó ninguna pista. El cadáver del anciano mostraba que fue apuñalado 3 veces en la espalada, tenía un lazo amarrado en el cuello, había púas regadas por todo el piso, unas tijeras corta pasto ensangrentadas, una espada marca "Battusai" y un matamoscas tamaño industrial... pero la pista mas extraña de todas fue un osito de peluche con una cuchara ensangrentada en la mano y una nota que decía "ya había caducado su licencia de vida".

Max: un ...osito? ooU!!!!

Todos: O.o...

Yugi: Si, y como el crimen no está resuelto, hemos puesto el caso en uno de los mejores agentes de DEMENCIA (N/S: Siglas de Detectives Especiales Miembros de la Élite Nacional de la CIA...TTvTT ahhhh, recuerdo viejos tiempos).

Junto cuando terminó de hablar, un muchacho de alborotado cabello naranja y vestido con un uniforme blanco, apareció ante ellos, en el pecho llevaba el emblema de DEMENCIA. Y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia se presentó como el Agente Brooklin.

Max: Brooklin que?

Brooklin: Eso no se pregunta ¬¬

Max: Por que?

Brooklin: La autora no se sabe ni tu apellido, mucho menos el mio UÚ

Max: TToTT

Kai: Entonces usted estará a cargo de este caso?

Brooklin: Así es, y déjenme decirles que entre mis principales sospechosos están todos ustedes bola de sánganos ¬¬.

Spencer: what the...? Oo!!!!

Hilari: v!!!!!!

Ián: Como se atreve a dudar de nosotros?!?!?!?! Era nuestro awe U.Ú

Brooklin: "su awe" cuando les conviene ¬¬ ustedes sólo querían su herencia.

Tala: Y como va a trabajar? Se va a venir a vivir con nosotros a la casa del awe o que?

Brooklin: Exacto UvU

Ián: Que? Va a vivir con nosotros?!?!??!?!?!

Brooklin: Hasta que descubra al culpable, si n.n... y si alguien lo niega, le multaré por "prohibición de una investigación apropiada en la escena del crimen" ¬¬

Todos: O.o...¬¬

Y de muy mala gana todos vuelven a la mansión del awe, pues allí viven todos XD. En ese pequeño transcurso, la mente de los protagonistas trabajaba como nunca antes, mientras que algunos... bueno... sólo Tala, se lamentaba por la muerte del abuelo, los demás pensaban en lo que decía el testamento "_Después de su muerte, y sólo entonces, los demás tendrán derecho de reclamar la parte que les corresponde de mi fortuna_", tal vez Tala era el nieto consentido del awe, pero sin querer lo condenó, prácticamente, a muerte con esas palabras. La fortuna del abuelo sólo podía contarse con notación científica, pues había demasiados ceros en su cuenta como para poder leerlos todos juntos. Y si existía una razón para que estos angelitos visitaran al abuelo una vez al año (N/P: por que ellos vivían en la mansión, pero el abuelo vivía en un asilo en Hawai ...idea de Max XD) era sólo para que, el día de su muerte, les dejara alguna "gratificación" por ese "afecto" que le tenían. Pero les salió el tiro por la culata, por que no les dejó nada XD... pero también les dejó la oportunidad de reclamar su parte... y lo único que tenían que hacer era adelantar esa frasecita que decía "_hasta el día de su muerte_".

El agente Brooklin miraba a todos desde el espejo retrovisor, todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el auto parecían sospechosos del crimen, pues estos nietos con su actitud mostraron descaradamente que lo único que les interesaba del awe era la herencia, salvo Tala, que era el único afectado por su muerte. El único que parecía estar ausente del mundo era Max, tal vez todo esto era demasiado complicado de procesar para alguien de su edad, pareciera que en lo único que pensaba ahora era en darle un mejoralito a Poitelas para que se le pasaran los gases.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión fueron recibidos por Brian, el mayordomo, quien les informó que la cena ya estaba servida y que pronto prepararía una recamara para el "invitado".

Durante la cena nadie pronunció palabra alguna, Tala no estuvo presente, pues dijo que se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido y quería asimilarlo bien. Cada uno de los demás, salvo Max que estaba tratando de hacer que el gato se tragara el mejoralito, estaban prácticamente en otro mundo, nadie había siquiera probado bocado, y el agente Brooklin los observaba detenidamente. Esa misma noche comenzaría con la investigación.

Pasó la "cena" y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación. Kai les pidió a Spencer y a Ián que fueran con él. Y una vez sólo, Brooklin se puso en acción. Caminó lentamente a la cocina y pudo ver a Brian lavando los trastes. Sacó silenciosamente su arma, y abriendo la puerta de una patada entró gritando:

Brooklin: MANOS ARRIBA, ASESINO!!!!!!!

Brian: Oô!!!!!! Perdón?

Brooklin: No mienta, en las películas siempre el mayordomo es el asesino, así que no se resista y entréguese!!!!!

Brian: ¬¬ El asesinato fue llevado en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad a las 3 de la tarde, yo a esa hora estaba fregando los pisos, así que no pude haber sido yo...

Brooklin: o.o…. ¬¬ eso dicen todos

Brian: ¬¬

Brooklin: owó... además, usted sabe demasiado como para ser un simple mayordomo U.Ú

Brian: Si va a sospechar de alguien, mejor sospeche de los señoritos, casualmente, a la hora del asesinato todos se encontraban fuera, y cuando llegaron ninguno quiso decir en donde había estado y todos estaban muy agitados... yo sospecho de ellos.

Brooklin: O.O...¬¬ no quiera encubrirlos de sus actos.

Brian: ¬¬...

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de Kai.

Kai: Esto fue injusto... yo merecía la herencia, no él.

Spencer: soooooo...? ¬¬

Ián: Y nosotros que? A mi no me dio nada, tu al menos tienes su...

Kai: cállate ¬¬... ya lo tiré.

Spencer: Ejejejeje XDDD

Ián: Ejejejejeje XD

Spencer: Y para que nos llamaste?

Kai: Para que me ayuden a "recuperar lo que me pertenece" UvÚ

Spencer e Ían: No que ya lo tiraste? o.o ¿?

Kai: No es eso ¬¬…. Escuchen, el abuelo dijo que podríamos reclamar nuestra parte de su fortuna si...

Spencer: No way!!!!! Tu estas pensando en….?

Kai: Sip UvÚ

Ián: O.O quieres falsificar el testamento!!!! Pero ya no se puede, ya lo leyó el notario.

Kai: no, idiotas!!!! Lo que quiero decir es que si adelantamos la condición que nos impide tener nuestra parte, seremos millonarios n-n!!

Spencer: o.o

Ián: o.o

Kai: ¬¬ Matar a Tala, idiotas, A TALA!!!!!!

Spencer: Sales, yo me apunto XDDDDDD

Ián: Siiiiiiiiii n0n!!!!!!! Abajo el consentido del awe!!!!

Spencer: Y a nosotros de que nos sirve que el se muera? o.o

Kai: ¬¬ aich, que se siente tener mierda en vez de cerebro, eh?

Spencer: Hey . !!!!

Ián: o.o... 9.9 pueeeeeees...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado. Hilari caminaba en círculos alrededor de su cama, no podía creer que el suceso que mas había estado esperando durante toda su vida hubiera salido así, no le habían dejado nada. Estaba furiosa, con el abuelo, con el notario, con todo!!! Pero especialmente con Tala. _Si ese idiota se hubiera portado como nosotros con ese viejo ojete sí nos hubieran repartido la recompensa entre todos, lo maldigo por haber querido al abuelo!!!!!!_ pensaba._ E_n ese momento recuerda el testamento, el abuelo dejó escrito que si Tala falleciese la herencia sí sería repartida... _yo... quiero... mi... parte_. Y así, su maquiavélica mente comenzó a trabajar, cómo podría deshacerse de Tala sin que nadie sospeche que fue ella? En especial debía ser cuidadosa con sus hermanos, _son rechismosos . , y con ese agente en la casa va a ser difícil ¬¬_. Y con su mente pura y casta trabajando en cosas tan lindas, se fue a dormir nvn.

En la cocina también se estaba llevando a cabo todo un juicio, pues el agente Brooklin insistía que Brian era su principal sospechoso.

Brooklin: ¬¬ no le creo.

Brian: OÓ Si yo fuera ustedes, mejor estaría pendiente de los actos de los muchachos, podrían ser capaces de agredir al señorito Tala para poder recibir la herencia.

Brooklin: o.o...ohhhhhhhh!!! no lo había pensado U.¬ ... lo estaré vigilando, no dejaré que se acerque a él ¬¬...

Brian: OnÓ...

Y por fin, el agente de DEMENCIA se retira de la cocina y se dirige a su habitación.

Ya era tarde, y todos se habían ido a dormir. En la mansión reinaba una oscuridad casi total, pero aún había una habitación con las luces encendidas, y dentro se estaba llevando una importante discusión.

Kai: Bueno, ya que por fin entendieron lo de Tala y la herencia, hay otro punto que quisiera que habláramos.

Spencer: C'mon, tell us!! nn

Ián: o.o

Kai: Imagínense que la herencia es un pastel.

Spencer: De chocolate?

Ián: O de manzana?

Kai: aich, el sabor no importa ¬¬

Spencer: Como que el sabor no importa?!?!?!?!

Kai: Bueno, bueno, de chocolate!!!

Ián: No me gusta el chocolate . 

Kai: de manzana pues!!!

Spencer: Yiak X(

Kai: YA!!!!!!! Imaginense un "$/ pastel y YA!!!!!

Spencer e Ián: '(

Kai: el caso es que ese "pastel" se va a repartir entre todos, cierto? Pero entre menos gente haya para repartirlo mas grande va a ser nuestra rebanada ¬v¬ entienden?

Spencer: O.O oooooh!!!!

Ián: 9'

Kai: entonces, tenemos que hacer que el "pastel" sólo se reparta entre nosotros tres, y para eso hay que "correr de la fiesta" a los demás muchachos que tienen "hambre", cierto?

Spencer: Yeah X)

Ián: uy, somos re envidiosos X)

Kai: Bien, entonces me van a ayudar?

Ián: Cuenta con nosotros ;)

Spencer: Of course.

Kai: bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, ya váyanse a dormir.

Una ves afuera del cuarto de Kai.

Ián: Oye, de qué estaba hablando Kai?

Spencer: No se, pero ya me dio hambre . 

A la mañana siguiente, Tala fue el último en levantarse, y una vez que llegó al comedor para desayunar, se encontró con los demás inquilinos, quienes le sonreían de una forma ...ejem... casi diabólica.

Tala: Oo!!!!! Em... bu...buenos días .-.U

Todos: bueeeeeeenos diiiiiias, hermanito! n´n

Hilari: Hermanito, como has estado deprimido te preparé un desayuno especial nn -llega de la cocina con un plato servido de una manera muy "especial", eran dos huevos estrellados que la hacían de ojos y un tocino que hacía una sonrisa, aparte tenía salsa verde que parecía que era el cabello- lo hice yo solita, y no aceptaré un "no" por repuesta.

Tala: O.O... y esta vez no me lo vas a cobrar? ¬¬

Hilari: O.O Yo?!?!?!?!?!?!? hermano, como crees? yo sería incapaz, me ofendes '(

Tala: ¬¬...6.6... . ... no, no tengo hambre.

Hilari: OO!!!! Pe...pero... te puede hacer daño salir sin desayunar ñ.ñ.

Tala: no quiero

Hilari: Cómetelo ¬¬

Tala: no

Hilari: Me esclavicé 6 minutos enfrente del microondas para cocinarte eso, así que ahora te lo comes!!!-levanta el plato y trata de embarrárselo en la cara.

Tala: NO!!!!!!-trata de alejar el plato.

Hilari: COME!!!!!!

Los demás: OoUUUU

Tala: que NO!!!!!!- Tala golpea el plato y este sale volando y cae en una maceta cercana. La planta, al hacer contacto con la comida, inmediatamente se pudre y se deshace con todo y maceta XD.

Tala: O-OUUUU!!!!! Me ...me querías envenenar!!!!!!!

Hilari: 8D a...ajajaja...yooo???

Brooklin: O.O!!!!lo sabía!!!!! Ese mayordomo cambió los ingredientes y puso veneno para que todos creyeran que Hilari envenenó a Tala!!!!!-sale corriendo del comedor en busca del mayordomo.

Hilari: O.O...em... si… eso, yo sería incapaz de pensar siquiera en algo así U.U

Kai: ¬¬ ... _Hilari se me quiere adelantar_...

Tala: ay... definitivamente ya se me quitó la poca hambre que tenía -.-... voy a salir a tomar aire, los veo en la tarde.

Y mientras el se retira.

Kai: -a Ián y en voz baja- Oye, ya arreglaron lo de su auto?¬¬

Ián: sip n.n

Kai: genial n.n...- de pronto se puso de pie, tomó a Hilari del brazo y la sacó del comedor dirigiéndose a un pequeño estudio.

Hilari: Ay, se puede saber que quieres?

Kai: Te falló lo del veneno, hermanita. Tendrás que pensar en algo mas efectivo si quieres tu parte de la herencia.

Hílari: ... no... no se de que hablas.

Kai: Oh si, si lo sabes, y solo déjame decirte algo: esa herencia será toda mia, me oyes? TODA MIA, y no pienso compartirla con nadie, así que cuida bien tus pasos.

Kai sale del estudio dejando a Hilari completamente paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, al parecer Kai también quería eliminar a Tala, pero no sólo a él, sino a todos aquellos que recibirán algo de la herencia. Kai quería la herencia para el solo, y si ella era un obstáculo para lograrlo, parece que será capas de sacarla de la jugada a ella también.

Hilari: Ese idiota!!!!! Yo también quiero la herencia!!!!!- y salió tras Tala.

Por otro lado, Ián y Spencer se encontraban escondidos detrás de un arbusto detrás del garage, esperando que Tala subiera al auto rojo. Buscó en sus bolsillos la llave, la introdujo en la ranura, forzó un par de veces, pero no logró abrir.

Ián y Spencer: o.o ¿?

Tala: Demonios, me traje las llaves del auto de Hilari... ni modo, tomaré su auto prestado n.n

Entonces se subió al auto azul que estaba al lado del suyo y salió de la mansión.

Ián: Maldición!!!!

Spencer: Man!!! That was close ¬¬

Ián: avisémosle a Kai que Tala no se subió a su carro, a ver que debemos hacer.

Spencer: Ok

Mientras tanto y un poco detrás de donde se encontraba el auto azul, Hilari estaba dispuesta a seguir a Tala. Su plan del desayuno se sebó pero no lo dejaría escapar otra vez. Además de que quería salir de allí lo antes posible, pues la amenaza de Kai la había puesto nerviosa. Así que sin saber lo que Ián y Spencer acababan de hacer, tomó las llaves de Tala, entró el auto, y justo cuando lo encendió, este explotó volando en mil pedazos.

La onda de la explosión resonó en toda la mansión, y a los pocos segundos todos salieron a ver que había sucedido. Con espanto miraron la escena, el auto estaba completamente en llamas, y un pequeño cadáver se dejaba ver totalmente chamuscado en el asiento del piloto.

Brian: Oh Dios Santo!!! La señorita Hilari!!! Tenemos que sacarla de allí!!!!!

Ián: Ya pa' que? Ya se quemó o.o

Kai: Brian, apaga ese incendio y ve a cobrar lo del seguro, después llamamos a la SEMEFO para que vengan por ella.

Brian: Si señorito Kai U.U.

El agente Brooklin sólo se limitaba a observar la escena desde un poco mas atrás, mientras pensaba "_hay, que poca madre ¬¬ ya ni por que es casi su hermana... lo mejor será que busque a Tala...mmm...que es ese olor?...snif snif... Yiak, huele como si alguien se hubiera hechado uno X(... mejor ya me voy_". Y se retira.

Mientras, por otro lado...

Kai: se puede saber que pasó?

Ián: No se!!!! Nosotros sólo le quitamos los frenos, no le hicimos nada al motor.

Kai: Que?

Spencer: Parece que alguien se nos adelantó con la idea del auto ñ-ñ

Kai: pero quien?... da igual, una menos y mas pastel XD

Ián: 9

Kai: ahora voy por el invitado de honor ¬v¬, ustedes vienen conmigo- y salió de la mansión en su auto deportivo amarillo pollito tras Tala. Brooklin decidió ir tras ellos.

Tala conducía algo aturdido por la explosión, pero weno, era Hílari, así que pues como que le valió (N/S: Ajajajaja XDDDD admítanlo, esta mujer caer gorda, y dudo que en su funeral alguien le llore XDDD) además esa vieja intentó envenenarlo. Para poder despejar su mente se dirigió hacia una feria que estaba algo retirada de la ciudad. Kai e Ián le vigilaban de cerca y Brooklin desde un poco mas atrás.

Una vez que llegaron, Tala fue a formarse rápidamente a la fila de la montaña rusa XD, le traía buenos recuerdos, allí mismo fue la primera vez que vio al abuelo vomitar sobre Kai XD y también ese día fue cuando Kai dijo sus primeras palabras... o palabrotas, era un bebé y dijo "_inchi viejo atascado jijo e la ingada!!!!!",_ vaya día mas dichoso, Kai no puede decir que no le debe nada al abuelo, gracias a él aprendió a hablar.

Kai, Spencer e Ián veían todo desde atrás.

Kai: Ián, te subirás con Tala y lo empujas cuando vayan en la punta mas alta de la montaña rusa.

Ián: Vale oó

Kai: Spencer,tu ve a sabotear el auto en el que venía, así por si Ián falla aseguraremos que no regrese a casa ajajajaja XDD

Spencer: Oky doky nn

Sin que Tala se diera cuenta, Ián logró sentarse a su lado, iban en el carrito de hasta mas adelante. Tala iba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no notó a Ián en ningún momento. El carrito se movía lentamente mientras comenzaba a subir.

Justo en la punta mas elevada, Tala sintió un empujón de parte de su compañero de carro, y pudo ver como Ián trataba de empujarlo hacia el vacío.

Tala: Oo!?!?!?!??!!? Ián, pero que haces?!?!?!?!?!

Ián: Me aseguro de comer mucho pastel XD

Tala: eh?

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear arriba del carrito mientras este comenzaba a descender a gran velocidad. Milagrosamente ninguno de los dos cayó en las primeras subidas y bajadas de la montaña rusa, pero un gran estruendo llamó la atención de ambos, miraron al frente y vieron como, al final de una gran baja, la via había explotado, y el carrito ahora se dirigía a gran velocidad a una caida libre de graaaaan altura.

Tala e Ián: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Pero que diablos...?

Y justo cuando iban a caer, una segunda explosión justo de bajo de ellos los manda a volar con todo y carrito. En pleno vuelo, Tala se sale del carrito y cae en una pequeña lona de circo, lo que hace que amortigüe la caida y quede ileso.

Tala: OOUUUUUU!!!!!!...dios... existe...

Pero Ián no corrió con la misma suerte, pues el se quedó dentro del carrito, el cual iba a caer boca abajo.

Debajo de allí

Tyson: Oh! Mira Kenny, una moneda n.n

Kenny: Tyson!!! QUITATE DE...!!!!!!

Tarde, el carrito le cayó encima haciendose añicos al instante, con todo y Tyson e Ián XD.

Kanny: ...allí -.-UUUU.

Desde lo lejor Rrooklin observaba la escena, y cuando todo terminó, se dirigió a su auto y se fue de allí.

Después de que se le medio pasó el susto, Tala se dirigió a toda velocidad a su auto, pero atrás de él pudo ver una pequeña petaca llena de herramientas, y pensando en lo sucedido se le ocurrió que alguien pudo haber saboteado su auto para que tuviera un accidente. Así que, después de haberlo considerado un par de veces decidió que mejor se regresaría en casa en micro XD.

Spencer: Tala se fue en micro ¬¬... otra vez se me sebó lo de los frenos.

Kai: Déjamelo a mi y regresa a casa, allá te diré lo que haremos después.-y sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió en su deportivo amarillo patito y fue tras el micro. Éste, después de un rato estaba andando por un malecón, pero en vez de tener el mar de un lado, tenía prácticamente un abismo XDD (N/T: no pregunten que clase de ciudad es esta -.-UU).

Spencer volvió a casa justo como se lo ordenó Kai, y al entrar comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, se acercó cauteloso hacia donde provenian dichos ruidos, y en el jardín pudo ver a Brian discutiendo con alguien y pudo percibir un pestilente olor provenir del mismo lugar.

¿???: Sabes demasiado.

Brian: y usted no se saldrá con la suya!!!! Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad!!!!!

¿???: Si, pero no la sabrán de ti.

Entonces se escuchan varios disparos, Spencer no sabe si intervenir o seguir viendo...opta por la segunda opción. Aún con los disparos, Brian queda con vida, y Spencer ve como la otra persona le ata cuerda en el cuello al mayordomo, y después de mucho esfuerzo, lo cuelga en uno delos árboles mas altos de allí.

¿???: Muajajajajajajaja XDDDD.

Spencer, al ver semejante escena, se echa a correr, pero tropieza con una cubeta, y esto basta para que esta persona lo escuche e inmediatamente dispare hacia el. Con un tiro certero logra herirle en una pierna, y así lo tiene a su completa disposición.

¿???: Tu me viste, eso no se vale . 

Spencer: OO!!!!!!!!! What? Pero si yo no vi nada ñ.ñUUUUU

¿???: No, si viste, te vi o.o

Spencer: Entonces pare que preguntas ¬¬?

¿???: Ni modo, además tu también estas en la lista muajajaja n.n

Spencer: No...no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Por otro lado, Kai comenzó a cerrarle el paso al micro y trataba de orillarlo lo mas posible hacia el abismo. El pánico no tardó en aparecer en los pasajeros del transporte público. Tala no era la excepción. En uno de esos tantos ajetreos logra asomarse por la ventana y ve el auto amarillo patito de su casi hermano.

Tala: No puede ser, es Kai!!!! Él también quiere la herencia!!!!... vale queso ¬¬ pinche herencia, me está costando la vida el "amor" que me tenía el awe... me cae que si sobrevivo mejor la dono al Teleton, ese dinero está maldito.

Kai vuelve a cerrarle el paso al micro, el cual iba a gran velocidad y esta vez casi cae, pero el conductor logra volver a colocarse en la carretera con gran habilidad. Kai vuelve a acercarse al auto, y Tala aprovecha la cercanía para saltar al auto, en fin es deportivo n.n

Kai: Tala!!! Que diablos haces aquí?! Por qué no te quedas en el micro como buen pasajero y te caes con todos lo demás . ?!?!?!?!?!

Tala: OwÓ!!!!

Tala comienza a forcejear el volante de un lado, y Kai del otro, y entre tanto desvarajuste, Kai pisa el acelerador al máximo. El auto pronto sale de control y comienza a dar vueltas a lo loco en pleno malecón, y en una de esas vueltas choca contra le varandal de seguridad y el auto queda incrustado allí, con la mitad en la carretera y la otra mitad prácticamente volando. Con cualquier movimiento en falso el auto podría perder el poco equilibrio que conserva e irse hacia delante directo al precipicio.

Kai y Tala: AAAAAAAAAAAAH 0!!!!!!!!

Tala: ves lo que provocas?!?!?!!?!?! Ahora nos vamos a morir los dos TToTT!!!!!!

Kai: YO!?!?!?!?! gracias a ti estamos pasando todo esto!!!! Si no hubieras querido al viejo ojete ese, la herencia hubiera sido repartida entre todos . !!!!

Tala: Ay no ma...¬¬

Kai: Además esa herencia debería de ser mía!!!!!

Ante los gritos de Kai, el auto da un movimiento brusco hacua adelante.

Tala: OO!!!!!! Ay mamá!!! Kai, no te muevas tanto!!!! Nos vamos a caeeeeeeer!!!!

Kai: Me vale, yo quiero mi herencia . !!!!!!Por derecho debería de ser mia, yo soy el único nieto legitimo de ese animal!!!!!- Kai sigue moviéndose mientras hace su berrinche, haciendo que el auto siga moviéndose hacia delante.

Tala trata desesperadamente de salir del auto, y juto cuando ésta estaba comenzando a resbalar hacia el avismo, el pudo saltar de él. Ya en la carretera pudo ver como el auto se iba de boca hacia el precipicio.

Kai: ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala: 6.6...

CRRASH!!!!!!!!!...Kabuuuuum!!!! (N/S: ajajaja que buenos efectos de explosión XDDDDDD)

Tala: ... . !!!!!! o.oUUUUU Dios... mejor me voy a mi casa .-.

Tala caminaba con dificultad por las calles con dirección a la mansión Hiwatari, todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día lo tenían mentalmente agotado, en su vida se había imaginado que algo así pasaría... él creía que un día llegaría a la casa y se encontraría a todos alrededor del cadáver del abuelo, pero nunca se imaginó que sus casi hermanos llegarían a matarse entre ellos por esa herencia. Así que, tambaleándose por las calles y después de algunas horas, al fin llegó a su casa, para toparse con una nueva sorpresa.

Tala: -.-...o.-...o.o...0.0...O.O!!!!! que diablos...?!?!?!?!

Lo que Tala vio fue a Brian colgado del cuello de un árbol del jardín, y el agente Brooklin estaba debajo de él.

Tala: -_justo lo que necesitaba, mas muertes ¬¬_ - se puede saber por qué ahorcaste a nuestro mayordomo? . !!!!!

Brooklin: Que?!?!?! Yo no fui . !!!!! lo acabo de encontrar así o.o.

Tala: ¬¬

Brooklin: o.o...o.oUUUUU

Tala: ¬¬

Brooklin: . Es enserio!!!!! YO sospechaba de él, pero en todo caso lo hubiera arrestado!!!! Míralo de este modo... así aseguramos que el mayordomo no quiera parte de la herencia también XDDDD

Tala: ¬¬ que clase de agente eres?

Brooklin: uno muy bueno UvU...este, ya que llegaste, me pidió Spencer que fueras a verlo, te está esperando en el salón principal.

Tala: Oo!!!!!!!!... bien .-.

A paso lento, nuestro pelirrojo fue hacía el salón principal, casi estaba seguro de lo que encontraría, a Spencer frente a el con una escopeta apuntándole en la cabeza, después lo haría firmar algún papel que dijera que le dejaba toda la herencia a él y sólo a él, y después jalaría el gatillo. Pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver que no fue así. En medio del salón estaba Spencer amarrado y amordazado en una silla que le daba la espalda a la chimenea. Al acercarse a él notó que estaba inconsciente y un tanto golpeado, y ese extraño olor inundaba el lugar.

Trató de desatarlo rápidamente, pero inesperadamente la chimenea explotó y una gran ráfaga de fuego envolvió todo el lugar. La misma explosión mandó a Tala unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, pero Spencer no corrió con la misma suerte, pues fue envuelto en las llamas, y poco a poco estas lo fueron consumiendo, hasta no dejar nada de el. Mientras Tala miraba horrorizado la escena, apenas podía creer que todo esto haya sido causado por la tan codiciada herencia del awe, sus hermanos prácticamente se habían matado entre ellos por conseguirla, y él, por gracia de dios, aún estaba vivo. Ahora la familia se había reducido considerablemente, y ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar al responsable de esta sorpresiva explosión. Y aunque le era muy difícil pensar en ello, el único de los sospechosos que quedaba era el pequeño Max.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la habitación mas alta de la mansión, que fácil superaba los 7 pisos de alto. Entró a la habitación, pero la encontró vacía. Se adentró un poco mas, pero una vez que estuvo adentro, la puerta se cerro detrás de él de un azotón que lo sobresaltó. Volteó para ver quien la había cerrado, y allí, recargado en la puerta y cruzado de brazos, se encontraba el Agente de DEMENCIA, el agente Brooklin.

Brooklin: ejejejeje parece que sólo me faltas tu- saca una pequeña pistola de su cinturón.

Tala: De... de que habla? y para qué quiere esa cosa? Oo?!?!?!

Brooklin: -le apunta a la cabeza- Antes de que mueras quisiera contarte un pequeño secreto UU... recuerdas que el awe tuvo un nieto "bastardo"?.

Tala: Sip o.o

Brooklin: y nunca te has preguntado quien podría ser?

Tala: Pues siempre he sospechado de Ricky Martin, se parece mucho al abuelo o.o (N/S: XDDDDD).

Brooklin: Oo?!?!?! No . !!!!!!

Tala: Por qué? Tu sabes quien es?

Brooklin: SI U.Ú, y no es Ricky Martin ¬¬.

Tala: Quien es?

Brooklin: Soy yo UU y vine para...

Tala: "reclamar lo que te pertenece" ¬¬... créeme que este día ya nada me sorprende ¬¬.

Brooklin: En realidad había venido sólo como agente, pero al ver la clase de "familia" que tenía y ver como se mataban mutuamente, decidí que les "echaría la mano" para que se mataran mas rápido y yo después reclamaría toda la herencia para mi solito n.n... o lo decomisaría por ver los "daños psicológicos que tuvo en ustedes" UvU.. y sólo me faltas tu para terminar con todo esto... después de desharé del pequeño Max ¬¬

Tala: Que?!?! Pero si eres mi casi hermano, como es que quieres matarme?!?!?! TT-TT… acaso el dinero es mas importante para ti que nuestro lazo de sangre?!?!?!

Brooklin: Oye, es un lanón!!! podría gastarme 1000,000,000,000 de dólares al día por el resto de mi vida y aún así le dejaría una herencia enorme a mis nietos U.U...no cualquiera se resiste, tu por que eres un tonto no lo aprovechas, si yo fuera tu ya me hubiera ido del país.

Tala: ¬¬ y entonces tu fuiste el que explotó mi auto, el que descarriló la montaña rusa y el que puso un explosivo en la chimenea?

Brooklin: Exacto UvU...

Tala: Eres la prueba viviente de que ya no se puede confiar en nadie ¬¬

Brooklin: Y a mucha honra XD

Tala: bien, me tienes acorralado, pero antes de que dispares me gustaría saber una cosa.

Brooklin: De acuerdo.

Tala: Quien mató al abuelo?

Brooklin: Estoy casi seguro que saber quien es, pero antes de decirte el nombre, te contaré mi versión de los hechos...

FLASH BACK

Hace tres días el abuelo vino a visitarlos, según mi investigación el venía de Japón, y si no me equivoco, fue allá donde consiguió su espada marca "Battusai".

Tala: Eso todo el mundo lo sabe ¬¬.

Brooklin: Oye, quien está contando el Flash Back aquí? OwÓ

Tala: Perdón U.U

Como decía...esa tarde, a la hora del asesinato todos salieron de paso y misteriosamente todos volvieron una vez que el asesinato fue llevado a cabo. Pues estas salidas fueron planeadas por la mente maestra del asesino. Kai tuvo una "cita falsa" con Ray, a Hílari le llamaron para decirle que el Palacio de Plomo estaba al 70 de descuento en todos los artículos de la tienda, a Spencer y a Ián creo que les dijeron que Bob Esponja daría un concierto en el Auditorio Nacional y al mayordomo le ordenaron cortar el pasto del jardín.

Así dejaron al awe con el asesino a solas, primero y desde el comedor, nuestro mente maestra le lanzó un puñal a la espalda, el abuelo no cayó y sacó su espada, pero el asesino fue mas rápido y lo apuñaló 3 veces en la espalada, le amarró un lazo en el cuello, había púas regadas por todo el piso para que el anciano no pudiera echarse a correr, y el matamoscas tamaño industrial, según me dijo el mayordomo, no tuvo nada que ver -.-...esa noche había visto a una moscota y la intentó matar con él... y la pista mas extraña de todas, el osito de peluche con una cuchara ensangrentada en la mano y una nota que decía "ya había caducado su licencia de vida" fueron dejadas como la pista mas clara de todas para saber quien era el responsable UvU

Tala: o.o...y... quien es?

Brooklin: Bien, dime cual de tus hermanos siempre duerme con un osito de peluche y sería capaz de planear una cosa así?

Tala: O.O no puede ser!!!! Si fue Kai . !!!!

Brooklin: O.O... . NO!!!!!!!!! bueno, te daré otra pista ¬¬... no notaste que en cada uno de tus "accidentes" había el mismo olor pestilente?

Tala: o.o... si...

Brooklin: y eso que te dice ¬¬?

Tala: o.o... que el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad no sirve?

Brooklin: NO!!!!!!! Idiota . !!!!! el awe le dejó a Max un "$& gato pedorro, te acuerdas?

Tala: o.o... fue el gato?

Brooklin: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Fue el único nieto, aparte de nosotros que aún se encuentra con vida y que también anda tras la herencia!!!!

Tala:...o.o...9.9...mmmmm...Max O.o?

Brooklin: Bingo... al fin le atinas ¬¬

Tala: no te creo . 

?????: n.n que lindo Tala.

Tala y Brooklin voltean a ver de donde provino esa voz, y vieron una pequeña silueta recargada en la esquina de la habitación, junto a él estaba también la silueta de un gato bastante barrigón y nuevamente ese olor pestilente comenzó a invadir el lugar.

Tala: Max?...re...realmente tu fuiste quien asesinó al abuelo?

Brooklin: ÒoÓ confiesa!!!!!...ay, que importante soné n.n

Max: sip n.n

Tala: Oo?!?!?!?! Pero por qué?!?!?! No me digas que tu también querías la herencia ¬¬?

Max: sip n.n

Tala: sínico ¬¬ tan chiquito y ya andas tras el dinero… te voy a tener que mandar a la corrupcional de menores U.Ú

Brooklin: No señor, este niño capaz y te agarra a balazos en la noche ¬¬... además de que el también anda tras mi parte de la herencia, así que...- ahora le apunta a Max con su pistola.

Pero, inesperadamente, el gato salta hacia el y comienza a arañarle por todos lados.

Brooklin: AAAAAAA!!!! Quítenmelo, quítenmelo, quítenmelo!!!!!-comienza a correr en círculos...

Tala: °-°UUU

Y entre tanta vuelta y teniendo al gato en la cara, el cual le impedía la vista, se fue a estampar en la pared dándose un santo fregadazo que hizo que cayera inconciente al suelo.

Brooklin: X0...

Tala: ...6.6...uy... Max!!!

Max: o.o

Tala: Apenas puedo creerlo, eras al último del que esperaría algo así.

Max: lo se, por eso me fue mas fácil n.n...bien dicen por allí "el enemigo mas peligroso es aquel al que nadie teme".

Tala: Debo decir que estoy decepcionado U.Ú

Max: ¬¬...seré lo que quieras, pero voy a ser rico nn- comienza a moverse por el cuarto, busca algo bajo su cama y saca una enorme bazooka marca Nemesis y apunta hacia Tala.

Tala: Oo!?!?!?!?!?!?! Oye, que piensas hacer con eso!?!?!?!?!

Max: La herencia será mía!!!!!

Y dispara dando de llenó en su blanco, quien por el impulso y la fuerza del proyectil atraviesa la pared de la habitación, mientras que el mismo explota. Tala se precipita hasta caer en el patio de la mansión. Al fin, después de tantos intentos fallidos, el gran heredero el gran archisuperrequeterecontraultramega millonario Voltaire Hiwatari fue asesinado, y la herencia nuevamente cambio de dueño, ahora el mas joven de los nietos del awe era el nuevo archisuperrequeterecontraultramega millonario de la familia XD.

Claro que hubo un juicio y sí, se le halló culpable de todos y cada uno de los crímenes, al igual que al agente Brooklin, pero en estos días no hay nada que una buena mordida no arregle XD y el agente de DEMENCIA fue despedido de su cargo y fue confiscado para ser el criado de tiempo completo del señorito Max nn.

Antes de comenzar con la buena vida, quemaron la mansión y todo lo que esta tenía consigo (N/O: Si, nadie recogió los cadáveres, allí mismo los cremaron XD) y después se fue a conseguirse una linda y humilde mansión en las playas de Mónaco a vivir la buena vida, llevando consigo a su inseparable y flatulento amigo Poitelas, y a su eterno esclavo XD, al ex agente Brooklin.

Max: Aaaaaaaah!!! Esto si es vida nn... ya vez esclavo, valió la pena el esfuerzo nn... y muévelas con ese aire ¬¬

Brooklin: -vestido de esclavo y con un abanico enorme en las manos- Oó!!!!!...si...amo ¬¬

Max: Vamos, dilo nn

Brooklin: ¬¬... U.Ú... "lindo, bello y hermoso Max, dueño del universo y sus alrededores, mi señor al que yo adoro y alabo con todo mi ser... y al que estoy destinado a servirle de manera N-A-D-A obliga a servirle hasta que mi mugre existencia termine" ¬¬... feliz?

Max: Sip n.n

Poitelas: miau, miau miaaau ¬¬U

Brooklin: Estoy de acuerdo, gato U.Ú

Max: le entiendes al gato? O.o??

Brooklin y el gato voltean hacia Max y le miran con una cara de "cuidate, que tu sigues"

Max: .-.UUUUUU

Y así termina esta historia, o al menos yo aquí la dejo XD, ya que este sería un juego de nunca acabar, pues esa codiciada herencia seguirá siendo perseguida hasta que se agote, si es que eso pasa. Tal vez hoy esté en las manos de Max, pero mañana hasta Poitelas podría ser el próximo archisuperrequeterecontraultramega millonario de la fortuna del señor Hiwatari.

Brooklin: y yo? TT.TT

No, tu eres el nuevo mayordomo XDDDDD.

Brooklin: TToTT!!!!!

Fin XD

See… lo se, es una reberendisima idiotes XD pero me reí mucho escribiendolo XD…. Espero les haya gustado….


End file.
